Time Capsule
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -COMPLETE- Haruhi and the club bury a time capsule to mark them leaving school. 50 years later, Haruhi's granddaughter digs up the capsule, and decides to take it upon herself to reunite her gran-gran with her friends one last time before she passes…
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!

I had a idea for a story, and so here it is! this is the prologue.

I hope you enjoy, and please send me your feedback!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Haruhi Smiled, and accepted her diploma. Today she was graduating with the twins from Ouran High school!

After the ceremony, the rest of the Host club ran up to them.

"Congratulations, Haruhi!" Tamaki said. "You make daddy so proud!" He hugged his 'daughter' close.

"Get off, Tamaki," Haruhi said, and pushed him away. She turned to the others. "Looks like were all finally out of high school!" She smiled.

Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya smiled back at her.

"You know, we should do something to remember this. Something we could look back on in many years and smile." Haruhi said.

"Yes, but what?" Said both the twins together.

"We could have a cake eating contest!" Suggested Hunny.

"No." Said Mori, looking at his cousin.

"Ahhh! Mori, you're so mean!" Cried Hunny.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"How about we make a time capsule?" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

"A… what?" Tamaki said, a blank look on his face.

"A time capsule. You put things that represent who you are –such as a photo, item that is close to you or you could write about yourself and what you want to do in the future- in a box and bury it. You then dig it up in 30 or so years and see how you've changed."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah, I think we should do it!" Cried Hunny.

"I'm all for it." Mumbled Mori.

"We have no objection." The twins said together.

"Sure, if everyone else is doing it." Said Haruhi.

"A daddy always follows his daughter!" Cried Tamaki, hugging Haruhi again.

"Right then. So, tonight find things that you want to put in. We'll meet up by the commoners park tomorrow morning at ten, and bury them there." Kyoya said, and took out a book to write it down on so he would remember.

"Okay then. See you all tomorrow!" Haruhi waved, and then left for the train station.

"Bye then." The twins said, and also left.

"Lets go Mori!" Hunny said, and pulled on his cousin's shirt.

"Mm." Mori nodded.

"I'm leaving now!" Tamaki left.

Kyoya, not having anyone to say goodbye to, called up his limo, and went home.

.

.

The next day, the group met up at the commoner's park. Kyoya had a servant dig a hole, and place a box, open, in it.

"Right, this is how its going to go: Tamaki puts his things in first. Then me, then Haruhi, then Hikaru and Kaoru, and then Hunny and Mori." Kyoya stated, and pushed Tamaki to the front.

Tamaki put in his favourite teddy, a lock of his hair, a picture of him and his mother, and a note.

_Dear future:_

_My name is Tamaki Suoh. I am now 18 years old. I am very happy, as I have a great group of friends known as the 'Host club'. I hope that we can continue being friends, now that we have all left school. The picture is of me and my mother, who I haven't seen in years. She gave me this teddy when I was really young, so it is the most precious thing to me. I hope that I can see my mother again, and that she and father can be happy together._

_P.S. I think I am in love with Haruhi._

He quickly put the note in, careful not to let anyone see his last line. It had not been long since he had stopped seeing her as a daughterly figure.

He walked away from the box, and Kyoya stepped up to it.

He put in all of the notes he had taken during the time the host club was active, a picture of himself that had recently been taken, a pair of his spare glasses, and also a note.

_Dear reader:_

_If you are reading this, you have probably broken the law for digging up public property._

_I hope you are happy._

_Kyoya Ootori, age 18_

He smiled at his note, and put them in the box. Next was Haruhi.

She put a photo of the whole host club taken while they were on the beach, a picture of her in middle school, a locket her mother had given her, and a picture of her and her mother when she was a baby. Her note read:

_Dear future:_

_I wonder if I have met the person reading this? That would be nice; to know not a total random stranger is reading this. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and I am 17 years old. I graduated from High school yesterday, which is why we are putting these memories in a box. We hope to dig it up in years to come, and look back on what we were like. The pictures are of the whole Host club on the beach, my student photo when I was in middle school, and a picture of my mother holding me when I was born. The locket is the last thing I have from my mother; she gave it to me a couple of weeks before she became ill. _

Haruhi put the pictures, locket and not into the box, and stepped back.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up to the box next.

They put in a picture of them, some baby clothes that their mother had made for them, the patch from the school blazer, and also a note from both of them.

_Howdy reader!_

_Our names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. We are both 17. We are identical twins, and no one can tell us apart. Apart from Haruhi, who is probably the most important person in the world to us. We love her very much. So, try and tell us apart from the picture, okay? The baby clothes are little things our mother made for us. She is a famous fashion designer. The patch is the logo off of the blazer for Ouran high school. _

They put the things into the box, and let Hunny walk up to it.

He put in a plastic cake charm, a picture of him, his brother and Mori, a spare belt from his judo robe, and his second-favourite bunny toy. He didn't put a not, but wrote: _Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka. 18._

Mori only put in a picture of himself, with _Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. 18. _On it.

"Hey, Mori, why did you only put a picture?" Asked Haruhi.

"Because it would be rather rude to put Mitsukuni in there, and he is the most important thing to me." He replied, shrugging.

"Aww, you're the most important thing to me, too!" Cried Hunny, jumping up and wrapping his arms around his cousin.

"Anyway, lets get this thing buried!" Said Tamaki, and Kyoya nodded.

A servant came up, and started to fill in the hole. When Kyoya was satisfied that it looks like it did before they arrived, he nodded.

And then the seven friends when off to get a drink at the 'commoners restaurant'

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

There we go! I will try and write up chapter 1 soon, so please R+R and bear with me!

~MeikoSakine 2011


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy!

I only own my OC and also my storyline!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Sai rolled over and looked at the clock. She groaned when she saw the little hand nearing the ten. She had overslept. Again.

She threw off the covers, and walked groggily towards the bathroom. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she walked beck to her room, and got dressed into a pink slogan t-shirt, a short black skirt and black over-knee socks. She brushed her shoulder length hair, and clipped in a pink bow. The last thing she did was put on some makeup, and then she walked out of her room.

Sai walked down the stairs, and sat at the table where her Dad was reading the newspaper.

"Here you go, sweetie," Said her Mom, Kako, putting a plate of pancakes down in front of her. "I heard you get up. Next time, please set you're alarm clock so your up on time, okay?"

Sai nodded, and started to eat.

"Huh. According to the newspaper, a new hospital is opening up not far from here. It's one of those fancy Ootori ones," Her Dad, Jun, said, and put the paper down. "So, where are you going, all dressed up?"

Sai finished her mouthful, and the spoke.

"I'm going shopping with Rumi and Kairi. That's okay, isn't it?" Sai looked from her Dad to her Mom.

"Well… We WERE planning on going to see my mother today. She's getting quite old, and I want to spend more time with her," her Mom said. "But you can go shopping if you want."

"No, no. I want to see Gram-gram again. I'll go call them up and cancel." Said replied, pulling out her mobile.

"If your sure. You can go tomorrow if you want." Her Dad said, and went back to reading his newspaper.

Sai punched in Rumi's number, and let the phone ring.

Unfortunately, it went straight to answer phone.

"Hey, Rumi? Yeah, it's me, Sai. Something come up and I won't be able to make it to town. I'll come up tomorrow, okay? Bye bye." She said, and then clicked off.

Sai wolfed down the rest of her breakfast, and went back to her room. She lounged on her bed listening to her new favourite artist, Kanon Wakashima, and read a book.

After a while, her mother tapped on her door.

"Yes?" Sai called out.

"Were going now, sweetie, please come on!" her Mom replied, and Sai could hear her walking away from the door.

She turned off her mp3, bookmarked her page and put the book back on the bookcase. She kissed her lucky poster, as she did every time she left the house for good luck, and ran down to the hallway.

She put on her black ballet pumps, and grabbed her bag. She slung it over her shoulder, and left the house. She climbed into her mother's car, and the three left.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see that Haruhi, Sai's Gran-gran was outside, watering the flowers in her kimono.

"Mother!" Cried Kako, running up to Haruhi. "You should be inside! Come on, in!" Kako commanded, looping her arm through her mothers, and dragging her towards the front door.

Sai admired the house and garden. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small, either.

"Oh, but the flowers! They're drooping." Cried Haruhi.

"Don't worry, Mother, Sai will water them for you!" Kako said, pulling the almost 70-year-old back towards her house. The last thing Kako did before going inside was shoot Sai a meaningful look, saying: 'Tend to the flowers!'

Sai sighed, and grabbed the watering can.

Once she was done, she went inside.

"Sai, dear? Is that you?" She heard her Gran-gran call.

"Yeah!"

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please!"

Sai walked into the room, and found her Mom, Dad and Gran-gran sat at the kotatsu. She sat down, and accepted the cup of tea.

"So, Sai, how old are you now?" Asked Haruhi, taking a sip from her tea.

"I'm 15. I'm in high school now."

"Ahhh," Said Haruhi, looking into the air, as if remembering something. "When I was in high school, I was part of a group. They called themselves the 'Host club'. We had some good times." Haruhi looked down at the table sadly. "I haven't seen any of them for gone 50 years now. How nice it would be to see them one more." Haruhi kept looking off into space, when Kako kicked her daughter under the blanket.

She shot Sai a look that said: 'nice going. You've made her remember a sad past event'

Sai glared back, and then turned to her Gran-gran.

"So, why can't you see them again?" She asked.

"Oh, sweetie! I can barely remember what they looked like, let alone there names! It would be impossible to trace them." Haruhi said, laughing sadly.

"Well, would you like me to help get you all back together again?" Asked Sai.

"Oh, that would be lovely, dear!" Haruhi said, smiling.

"Okay then! So, what DO you remember about them?"

"Well, one had blonde hair… There were two twins… Something about a really short person and glasses. Not sure about much more. Oh, on the last day we saw each other, we buried a time capsule somewhere. I have a map somewhere, hold on…" Haruhi got up and started searching round for the piece of paper with the map on it. "Here it is!" She said, and passed the browning piece of paper to her granddaughter.

Sai opened the paper, and looked at it. It was buried in the Princess Charleston Park! That was Sai's most favourite place to go. She would most defiantly take a trip there tomorrow.

After seeing her friends.

Oh crap. Her friends…

That night, Sai lay on her bed listening to Rumi and Kairi tell her why she should have gone shopping with them that day.

'Guess shopping will have to wait tomorrow!' Thought Sai, as she drifted off to sleep.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

There we go!

Please R+R, and I will uplaod the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello!

I decided to update all of my stories... so here is Time Capsule!

I hope you enjoy... And you get to meet a character! But who is it?

Please tell me in a reveiw which character you want Sai to meet next!

I do not own OHSHC, Only my OC and most of the plot ^.^

Please R+R, so I can update faster!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chapter 2

Sai woke up early, and felt the rush of excitement in her body.

Today she was going to dig up the time capsule! She was going to re-unite her Gran-gran with her high school friends once more!

Sai got dressed, and then went downstairs to grab some breakfast. She decided to make some pancakes for herself, since she wanted to leave, but her parents weren't awake.

She mixed the batter, and poured a tiny bit of oil into the circular pan. She waited till it bubbled, and then poured enough batter into the pan to cover the surface. She waited until she could move the pancake, and then flipped it over.

In the end, Sai had enough batter to make 4 pancakes. She flipped them all onto her plate, found the maple syrup, poured a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table to eat.

As she shovelled the yummy pancake and syrup mixture into her mouth, she suddenly realised something. Her gran-gran and her friends had _buried _the time capsule. That means she would need to find a shovel to did with.

Sai finished her breakfast, and downed her orange juice. She quickly wrote a not to her parents, explaining where she was, and left it on the table in her fathers place.

She pulled on her black Ugg boots over her black leggings, and then stood up, and straightened her pink and black plaid skirt. She then found her coat, and pulled it on over her slogan tee. She grabbed her handbag, and shoved the piece of paper with the map on into it.

She rushed out the house, and ran round into the back garden, where there stood a shed. She opened the door, and went inside. It was clear no one had been in here for a while. Sai carefully made her way past the old Christmas decorations and funny contraptions her father had attempted (and failed) to either fix or make. Finally she found what she was looking for, and grabbed the shovel.

She made her way back to the door, but fell over a stray wire. She muttered a quick squeak of surprise, and then pain, as she hit the floor. She sat on the floor for while, letting the pain flow away before slowly getting up, and walking the rest of the way out of the shed.

When she got into the light, she realised she had scraped her knee, and it was bleeding slightly. Sai decided it wasn't bad enough to need a bandage, and left, walking down the road towards the park with the shovel in her hands.

As she was on foot, it took her about half an hour to make it to the park. When she got there, she dug around in her bag for the paper. When her fingers brushed it, she pulled it out, and looked at it. After examining it up against the big, modern map in the entrance to the park, she decided that the place she needed to be was down by the big trees, opposite the 3rd fountain. It didn't take that long to walk there.

'_I really hope there isn't laws about digging up public property….' _She thought, as stuck the shovel blade into the ground, and started to scoop the dirt out. A few people who were out walking their dogs or jogging gave her some funny looks, but they carried on their business. Sai decided she was glad that she came early.

After a while, Sai decided it was hopeless. She had been digging in this same spot for ages.

"I give up…" She said, hanging her head in defeat. She was about to start cleaning up, when she heard a voice behind her.

"My, my, my! What do we have here?" Sai turned quickly, and saw an old man. He was quite tall, but his back was bowed slightly with age. His eyes were a shade of violet, and had he been younger he would probably of been quite handsome.

"Um… Can I help you sir?" Sai asked, quickly hiding the shovel behind her back. He peered at her, as if he recognised her from some distant memory.

"No, I just want to know why you are digging here." He replied, flicking his strangely coloured eyes to the deep hole behind Sai.

"Oh! I went to see my gran-gran yesterday, and she said that when she was in high school she buried a time casual with her friends, and I offered to dig it up for her, so here I am, but I can't find it!" Sai quickly said, and then took a breath.

To Sai's surprise, the man burst out laughing.

"Umm… Excuse me? Why are you laughing?" Ask Sai, feeling a bit stupid.

"Oh… ah… um…" Replied the man, unable to talk for laughing. He then started to cough, and stopped laughing.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sai nervously.

The man took a deep breath. "Yes, I am fine. And I was laughing, because I came here to find the capsule as well! You see, I am Tamaki Suoh," He stopped when Sai gasped. "Yes, I am the one who is chairman of Ouran Academy."

"Wow! It is a honour to be in your presence, sir!" Sai said hurriedly, and bowed. Tamaki laughed again.

"No need to be so formal, my dear." He said, making a face that would of melted her heart had he been younger.

"Ah. Well, I went to Ouran with your grandmother… Wait! Haruhi is your grandmother?" He cried, grasping Sai's muddy hands in his.

"Umm… yes?" Sai replied, a little taken aback at the old man grabbing her hands.

"Grandpa!" Cried a voice. A boy, about Sai's age ran over. He looked like a younger version of Tamaki Suoh, but he had dark brown hair instead of silvery-grey. "What have I told you about talking to young girls?" The boy shook his finger at the old man. He then turned to Sai.

"I apologise if my grandpa has done anything improper to you." He said, and bowed slightly to her. Sai felt her face colour slightly, and shook her head.

"No… its all right, he didn't do anything…" Sai put her hands on her knees to bow, and winced as she touched her scrape. When she looked at her hand, she saw there was blood on it.

"Oh no!" Said the boy. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

Sai nodded her head. "I'm okay, its just a little scrape. It will be okay in a second."

The boy didn't look convinced, but didn't pursue it any further.

"So…" he started. "What's your name, and why are you digging up the park?"

"Oh! My name is Sai Fujioka," She replied.

"Aww! Did Haruhi have a little boy then?" Tamaki said, making Sai jump.

"No, she had a girl, but when my parents got married, they decided to keep the name Fujioka."

"Ah. Okay then." Replied Tamaki, as his grandson hit him on the head.

"If you don't mind, I was talking to miss Fujioka. So please, but out."

Tamaki grumbled, and went into a sort of depression where he stood. Sai was quite alarmed by this. The boy must have picked up on it, because he smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He does that sometimes. Anyway, my name is Ringo Suoh."

"Ringo… like apple?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Sai, weren't you digging up the time capsule?" Tamaki said, making Sai jump again.

"Oh, yes!" Sai turned, and continued to dig. Ringo took the shovel from her.

"Please, I insist this is no job for a woman. Especially when she is wounded." Ringo said sweetly, making a concerned face. Sai was so shocked; she let go of the shovel, and let Ringo dig the rest of the way.

Finally, after what seemed like years, there was a noise like metal hitting wood…


	4. Chapter 3

Heya everyone!

I am so super super sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in ages! I have these giant projects, a buisness, english and design tech, which I have been worrying over, and I never got round to it! But I have wrote for you all!

Please, send me a reveiw telling me which of the remaining host club you want to be in it next! That would be so super helpful! Or just reveiw, i'm not fussed ^.^

And also! It is my birthday in two weeks! I am really exited. I will be 14! I am going to have a sleepover with a writer on here, YukinaHikaHime, and also wo other people! I am super mega extreamly exited! So please reveiw on the 21st to send me happy birthdays ^.^

Also, a little more shameless self-advertisement: I now have a fictionpress account! So if you want to read some origanal works by me, serch up XSerenityX! I try to uplaod a new chapter every so oftern, but it is really hard with year nine works! And also, NANOWRIMO is coming up! I won't be uploading any chapters to either during that, becaus eI will be concentrating on my novel! so please understand that! I hope many of you will be parpicipating in that!

Please enjoy this chapter, and send me any con. crit!

PLEASE REVEIW!

I think I may have stressed tht enough by now. But just to make it clear, it is your reveiws that keep me going! No reveiws, no chapters!

Anyway, enough rambling, on with it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sai was quite fidgety when Ringo lifted the box out of the ground. He went to open it.

"Wait!" She cried, making both Ringo and his granddad look at her. She blushed, and made a big scene of playing with her t-shirt. "Well, I thought it would be nice to show it to Gran-gran first, you know…" She mumbled. Ringo smiled at her thoughtfulness. Tamaki was just… Well, he was just Tamaki about it.

"That's so sweet! Likle-ickle Saiiy-waiiy is thinking about her Gran-gran! Does this mean we get to see Haruhi?" He asked, nudging close to Sai. Ringo hit him on the head.

"Don't act so perverse!" He cried. Tamaki went down in his pose of depression. Sai rolled her eyes.

"I guess we can all go down now. But it's quite far, so we will need to go on the train or car, since I'm guessing you guys are rich." She said, looking from Ringo to Tamaki, who was back to normal again.

She was going to need time to get used to him doing that.

"Yes! I will call a car now!" Tamaki yelled happily. Sai wondered how he could be that old and still be so energetic. He flipped open his cell, and pressed a button.

"Yes yes… car please… the public park… okay…" He hung up the phone, and moments later a black limo pulled up.

"How did you do that?" Sai cried with surprise. Tamaki laughed, and tapped his nose. A man in black rushed out of the car, and picked up the box, and put it into the back of the car. Another man rushed out to hold the door open for Sai, Ringo and Tamaki. They climbed into the car.

"Wow!" Sai cried, looking round. "Its huge!" She pressed a button, and a little window above them opened. "Wow!" She cried, and did it again. Ringo laughed.

"You know, no matter how many times you do that, it will still do the same thing." Sai blushed bit, and stopped.

For some strange, unknown reason, the driver knew where they were going. He pulled up outside Sai's Gran-gran's house in no time. Sai gasped as she saw that she was outside, tending to the flowers again. She flung open the door, and rushed up to her.

"Gran-gran! You shouldn't be out here! Mother would have a fit!" Sai cried, linking her arm with Haruhi's, and dragging her into the house. Ringo and his grandpa exchanged looks, and got out of the car. They both walked up to the entrance to the house.

Sai sat her Gran-gran down at the futon.

"Hey, Gran-gran? I bought two guests with me, and we have a surprise for you." Sai started, peering at Haruhi to see what her reaction would be. "Is it okay if I bring them in?"

Haruhi looked surprised, but nodded. Sai smiled, and rushed to the door. She flung it open, and ran straight into Ringo, who was standing outside. He fell backwards, and she fell as well. They came face-to-face, Sai on top of him. She immediately turned beet-red, where he just blushed a tiny bit.

Sai jumped up quickly, and extended her hand to Ringo to help him up. He took her hand, and stood.

"You can come in…" Sai mumbled, still embarrassed. Ringo and Tamaki smiled, and followed her into the house.

She led the two into where Haruhi was sat. She looked up, and nodded politely at Ringo. But when she saw Tamaki, her face became confused.

Tamaki, however, recognised her immediately.

"My daughter!" He yelled, and grasped the old woman into a hug. Haruhi gasped.

"Ta-Tamaki? Is that you?" She cried. He looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, my sweet daughter, it is me!" He hugged her again.

"Why is she his daughter?" Sai whispered into Ringo's ear. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, that reminds me! We need to open the box!" Tamaki turned to the door, where the man in black had carried the box. He brought it right up to Haruhi, and set it down. Haruhi looked to Tamaki.

"You open it." He said. Haruhi smiled, and opened the lid.


	5. Chapter 4

Again, I'm trying to complete as many of these as I can!

I have no time for this story anymore, so it's coming to an abrupt end . I'm sorry about that, and I hope you can all forgive me .

And so here it is! Chapter the last XD

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Haruhi opened the lid slowly. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was all as they had left it, 50 years ago.

"Haruhi, Temaki, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya." Sai read. Haruhi smiled.

"You found it." She said "You found the time capsule. Thank you, Sai." She pulled her granddaughter in for a hug.

"I guess we did." She replied, looking at Temaki and Ringo and smiling.

"Now all that's left is to find the others." Temaki said, standing up. He held out his hand to Haruhi "Would you do me the honours of coming with me?"

Haruhi took his hand "I would love to."

In no time at all, all four of them were piled into the limo and they were on their way to their first destination; The Honey Tree dojo. This was the dojo that Hunny and Mori had set up when they had left education, and they still owned it today.

"Who goes there?" A tall, very old man asked in a deep booming voice. Sai jumped a little, and fell back into Ringo. He steadied her.

"Careful." He said, and Sai blushed.

"Thank you."

"My name is Temaki." Temaki said "And I'm here with Haruhi. We're looking for Hunny and Mori."

The man looked up, with joy in his eyes.

"Could it be?" He asked "Could it really be you?"

"Mori!" Temaki cried when he realised who it was "It's you! Where's Hunny?"

"He's inside." Mori responded "I'll go and get him." And with that, he disappeared inside. After a few seconds, he came back with a short old man bent over with age.

"Here they are." Mori said "I told you they were here."

"They are as well." Hunny said, looking up "Haruhi, it's so nice to see you again. And you too, Temaki. And who are these children?" He asked, looking at Sai and Ringo.

"These are our grandchildren." Temaki said "Ringo's mine and Sai's Haruhi's."

"They are such fine children." Hunny complimented. Sai smiled softly.

"Well." Temaki said "Would you like to come with us? We're going to find everyone and get back together for one last bash."

Mori nodded his head.

"Of course." He said, looking at Hunny "We would love to come."

The next stop was the hospital. Hunny had received a letter from Kyoya –now head of the main hospital- a few weeks back, and so they knew where to look.

When they arrived, they went straight round the back and to the offices.

"Can I help?" a young lady on reception asked. She looked slightly surprised to see so many old people and two teenagers in this part of the hospital.

"Yes, we would like to speak with Kyoya. We're friends of his." Hunny said "I received a letter from him a few weeks back saying he wanted to see us."

The woman looked sceptical, but buzzed him anyway.

"Hello, Kyoya? There are some people here to see you. Three old men, an old woman and two kids?"

There was some buzzing which indicated that Kyoya was talking, and then the woman shut it off.

"He'll see you now." She said, and pointed the way to Kyoya's office. Hunny thanked her, and led the party to his office.

When they got to his door, they knocked and went in.

"Hunny." Kyoya said with a smile, standing up "And Mori, Temaki and Haruhi." He looked at Sai and Ringo and frowned "And who are these?"

"My granddaughter Sai and Temaki's grandson Ringo." Haruhi answered. Kyoya smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you both. I have a few grandchildren around your ages, I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"We should really cut to the chase." Temaki said "We're getting everyone back together one last time. Would you like to come with us?"

Kyoya nodded "I would love to. I'll just tell my receptionist I'm going out for a break."

Kyoya did this, and they all climbed into the now pretty full limo.

"The twins started a fashion business." Kyoya said "They took over from their mother. I think they should still be in business, and I know where their headquarters is."

They drove to the headquarters. Luckily, both twins were still there, and they picked them up quickly, going through the whole introducing Sai and Ringo again.

"Where should we go?" Hikaru asked. Everyone thought about it, and then Sai spoke up.

"How about we go up to Cherry Blossom hill? They should be in bloom, and they have a lovely place where you can look out over the city."

There was a murmuring of agreement, and they headed there.

The host club walked up to the top of the hill slowly, with Sai and Ringo following. All seven members stood looking out over the city, hand in hand.

"It's so nice to get them back together." Sai said "I'm glad I could do it. I hope they stay in touch and get to know each other better now."

"I hope so too." Ringo agreed. He then turned to her, and took her hand "I would like to get to know you better, too." He smiled. Sai blushed but smiled too.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

><p>And there we go! The end of another fanfic. I had high hopes for this when I started, but that was when I was 13 and I'm almost 16 now, so I hope you can see why I don't want to work on it any more . I'm sorry! Forgive me!<p>

~Catt


End file.
